To Put out the Flames
by DarkSplicer
Summary: Aqua never had to worry about much, but when she finds a broken man who inadvertently saves her life she's thrust into a dark world of abuse, sex, and pain where the only way out is through the fires of hell. And what of the troubled soul she helps? Will the dark flames be put out or change into something more? AquaxOC (Rated M for strong themes and other good stuff like that)


**Hey all, since I got the bulk of the crazy out of my system with that last fanfic of mine (Jeez that was messed up), I did a little "light" reading on archiveofourown and found the works of ParadiseAvenger. Her works can rock someone to their core, and even though I thought I was ready since I read most of her work years ago, they are still haunting. Anyways, this fanfic will have multiple parts and draws heavy inspiration from her works. If you want to check out her works then be warned, it's highly detailed and graphic of really disturbing realities. Now without delay let's start this fanfic.**

* * *

The day started out well, she had gotten all of her work finished for the day, pampered herself at the salon, then went shopping for her friend Lea. Yep, the day started really well, so why did she have a feeling the day wasn't going to be so well?

"A storm's brewing," Aqua muttered to herself as she walked along the bustling streets of Radiant Garden. The town was alive as it usually was with people from all over chatting and telling stories. The skies above shone in her sapphire eyes as the smokey rain clouds rolled in. "I better hurry."

Aqua wasn't lucky enough in life to live behind the glamorous walls of the city, but she got by in life by living on the edge of the slums that the locals call the "Hollow Bastion". As she left the city and entered the slums big raindrops splashed down on her. With each step it felt like the rain got worse than ever, until she slipped off of the street into a hidden alley.

 _That's odd, I never knew this was here._ Aqua looked around the alley seeing nothing more than a few garbage bags and some cardboard boxes. Some awning above must have been keeping the rain out of the place but Aqua still shivered from the cold Fall chill that swept down the alley.

"What'll it be," A soft tender voice called out.

"Huh," Aqua turned towards a box. Inside was a man with dark blood stained hair and a crimson flame tattooed on his shoulder. The pants and shirt he wore were wet, ripped, and stained with god knows what. As he opened his eyes Aqua held back a gasp as one empty socket and a pained silver eye looked towards her.

"What'll it be? The only reason someone comes down this alley is because they know what I do. Are you looking for someone to beat and pound, a submissive, someone for your boy toy? Make your pick."

 _Oh my god, he thinks I'm-_ Aqua shook her head. "I think there's been a mistake. I just came down this alley to get out of the rain. Until five minutes ago I didn't even know this alley existed," she stared as his eyes widened in fear.

"You need to get to safety, now!" The man hissed quietly. "Go as far back in the alley as you can, you'll find a light plugged into the wall, unplug it and hide in one of the boxes. Quickly!"

Aqua nodded and took off down the alley. Once she was hidden away she heard a sinister chuckle.

"Well boy, it's that time of week again. I think you'll recognize your regulars, Franklin, Grant, Jackson, but I also brought my friend Bill today since his bitch isn't giving him what he wants. Now spread em," A gruff voice boomed out. Aqua peeked out as she watched a big burly man pin the lanky redhead to the ground. She winced as another man kicked him in the head.

 _"Please don't get any worse than it already is,"_ Aqua quietly whispered to herself as she watched the burly man's hips slam into the redhead. The other man was holding his head up and tearing into his poor mouth. Aqua slammed her eyes shut and covered her ears trying to block out the pained sounds coming from the other end of the alley. After twenty painful minutes she risked looking again as the men threw some dollar bills on the redhead's body and looked in her direction.

"Hey Pete, maybe there's some more good fucking further down the alley."

 _Dear god, please don't let them find me._ Aqua shuddered and held herself.

"You kidding Bill? Nobody knows about this place but me and the people I bring here. Which reminds me, if I find that this slut has been used without my permission I'll gut you alive," Aqua cringed at the conversation as the men walked out of the alley.

Twenty more minutes passed until the redhead stirred from the ground. He stood up slowly and gathered his pay together in his sock. Quietly he called out into the darkness.

"You can come out now, t-they're gone."

Aqua stepped out from her hiding spot and studied the man who had saved her. His jaw looked messed up and his one good eye was bloodshot and filled with pain. A white puss seemed to leak from his other socket. As she looked at him she realized that even after the violence she just witnessed, he was still fearful of something.

"I won't hurt you," she whispered as she stepped closer.

"I-I know," the man said as he doubled over in pain and passed out.

* * *

 **I'm gonna clear a few things up here that might have you confused. The redhead is an OC of mine, I was originally planning a different idea for his looks and attitude, but somehow this came out instead. I'm actually liking it more like this since it gives over a greater chance for development. The Pete here is the Brutish KH Pete we know and I actually wasn't going to have him in this but that popped in as well. This I got from the fanfic Hello Doctor, a nice well written work that I believe made me more indifferent to Yaoi fanfics. I'm not exactly a fan of them but if it has good writing then I'll enjoy it. Finally, yes redhead is missing an eye, next chapter will explain that and I will say this isn't the last we've seen of Bill and Pete.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I have another chapter to write. If anybody would like to recommend a nickname for redhead until his name is actually given I'll take suggestions. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you liked some part, hated some part, or if you have a suggestion. Peace out everybody.**


End file.
